A Break-up Made in Hell
by Gemwing
Summary: Set at the end of COLS, Alec finds out Camille is dead and enters Magnus' loft to clear out his belongings. Someone else is there, but it's not Magnus. Will Magnus agree to help save him? Rated M for violence, language, and possible boyxboy lemons in further chapters. I DO NOT OWN TMI, CASSIE CLARE DOES. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Alec panted, leaning against cold alley wall, clutching his chest. He had only _narrowly _escaped death by Maureen. How could _she, _a fledgeling vampire, be a formidable oppenent for _him, _a nineteen year-old Shadowhunter? Or Camille, for that matter? He had seen thousands of gruesome and bloody sights as a Shadowhunter, and held his stomach, but after recalling the blood all over Maureen, he couldn't do anything but paint the insides of a dented metal trashcan with the colors of _his _insides.

He struggled to level his heart-rate, but in the end, he did. He had to tell Magnus. He had to tell Jace. Hell, this news was worthy enough to be told to the _Clave._

He ducked out of the alley and plotted a course for Magnus' apartment. He could tell Magnus, and call Jace from his phone, which he'd foolishly left on the nightstand. He knew his way to the loft, as it was branded onto his brain after the countless times he'd snuck his way into Magnus' bed.

He leaned on the buzzer, waiting to hear the click of the front door being unlocked. But no such thing had occurred. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. No one was home. Then he remembered.

_I'll be out all day. Come and get your things out of the apartment. Leave your key on the dining room table._

Tears welled in Alec's eyes, recalling Magnus's parting words. _It's over. I don't want to see you again, Alec. _

Alec fell to the floor, sobs rocking his whole body. He ran into the bedroom, getting his phone. He dialed Jace's number and beginning to pack his belongings while he waited for Jace to pick up.

Eventually, it went to voicemail. "Jace, it's Alec. Magnus...Magnus and I br-broke up." He started sobbing. "I'm at Magnus' apartment now, packing my stuff. Camille's dead, and you'll never guess who-"

He heard a _hisssssssss _from the living room. Marching out of the bedroom to investigate, he was quickly greeted by a Seraph blade entering his leg. Alec fell to the ground, his leg collapsing beneath him, his scream carrying through the walls and scaring the Chairman under the black sofa. He looked up, seeing only a flash of long blonde hair. "Jace! Get here now! It's Seba-" he tried to finish when Sebastian's boot stomped on Alec's hand and phone with a sickening _crunch. _

Alec didn't know what made the sound-his phone or his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary, I don't think we should do this," Jace advised from the other side of the bed.

"I don't care if you hurt me. I just want to feel you again."

Jace had to admit he was just a bit turned on. "Well, if you say so. But if I burn you too much, tell me _right away." _

_"_Got it," Clary agreed. "But we could always-" Jace's phone started vibrating on the bedside table. Alec's name flashed on the screen. Clary looked up at him.

"Let it go to voicemail," Jace said. "It's probably just him asking if we wanna double date with him and Magnus."

Clary giggled. "Remember when we went over to Magnus's apartment for dinner, and he filled the salt shaker with glitter?"

He shuddered inwardly. "Don't remind me. I practically make the toilet bowl sparkle for-" He suddenly clutched his right leg, near his thigh. "What's wrong?" Clary asked, her eyes wider than plates. Jace cringed and cradled his hand.

"I think it's Alec. Get me my phone."

Clary reached for the nightstand, grasping the phone and handing it to Jace. He dialed Alec's number with lightning speed. It didn't even dial before Jace heard two loud tones and _The number you are calling cannot be reached._

Jace turned red with panic as he dialed his voicemail.

_Jace, it's Alec. Magnus...Magnus and I br-broke up. _Jace could hear him sobbing. I_'m at Magnus's apartment now, packing my stuff. Camille is dead, and you'll never believe who killed her. _Jace heard a pounding noise, presumably Alec's footsteps as he walked into another room, and then, a blood-curdling scream. Clary's eyes widened further, something Jace didn't think was possible. There was a loud crash. _Jace! Get here now! It's Seba- _

_Message finished. _

Clary watched as Jace's head fell into his hands. Clary put her arm on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Jace shuddered. "Sebastian," he said stoically. "Sebastian has Alec."

"Oh Angel." Jace dialed a number on his phone.

_Hello? _answered a voice.

"It's Jace."

_I thought I told Alec that I never wanted to see him or his friends again._

_"_Last time I checked, calling wasn't face-to-face."

_Listen, Jace. I'm not your pet warlock. I have business to attend to-_

_"_I don't give a tin shit, Magnus."

_Excuse me? Do you really want to talk-_

_"_Magnus, Alec got kidnapped at your apartment while he was packing his things after _you _dumped him. You know who kidnapped him? Sebastian."

_What? Are you serious?_

_"_Magnus, who the hell would joke about that? He's been kidnapped. If that sadist decides to make a pillow out of Alec's ribcags, it's your fault. Meet us at your apartment if you even care about Alec." Jace hung up the phone before Magnus could reply.

Jace sent a text to Maryse. _Get to Magnus' ASAP. Something's happened to Alec. _

_.*.*.*._

There was blood everywhere. There were red marks on the walls, on the floor, on the couch. Isabelle collapsed to her knees next to the door, which was only attached to half a hinge, and leaning crookedly. Clary went to comfort Isabelle, but all Jace could do was hope that at least some of it was Sebastian's.

Magnus walked in the room at that moment, with Robert and Maryse in tow. The instant they looked at the scene, they went postal. Except for Robert. While Maryse burst into tears and hugged Robert, hoping for some sort of reassurance, Robert had an expression that made this scenario synonymous to one where his wife drags him away from the football game to have dinner with her parents. Magnus's jaw fell open.


End file.
